<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They Lie In Wait by BlueTiger788</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537686">They Lie In Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTiger788/pseuds/BlueTiger788'>BlueTiger788</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But what if??? Liminal Space Demons??, Creepy, Demons, liminal spaces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTiger788/pseuds/BlueTiger788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories about what awaits you in those spaces that never feel quite... right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They Lie In Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>College Dorm Bathrooms</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hallway is bright, the artificial light burning your corneas. Outside the window at the end of the hall is dark, and you can’t make out any distinct shapes. No one is in the hallway, all the wooden doors are shut tight. The only sound is the faint buzzing of the light bulbs and your shoes on the floor. It shouldn’t be as terrifying as it feels, you’re just going to the bathroom during the night. Your roommate is fast asleep in your dorm, as are your neighbors. Your phone screen burned 3:32 am into your eyes. You’re alone in the hallway. So why does it feel like you’re being watched?</p><p>The walk to the bathroom door has never felt so long. You pass door by identical door, names plastered on them with cheap scotch tape. Your flip flops echo as you make your way, a deafening slapping sound within the silence. Finally, after your trek down the hall with white walls and peach tile, you are confronted with the bathroom door. The letters “BATHRO M 11” are plastered on the simple wood, the other o leaving residue from where it fell off sometime before you came to college. You’ve used this bathroom since you came a month ago. Its familiar, or at least it should be, yet as you reach for the door handle, a chill runs down your spine. Something, from the most primal part of your mind, is screaming at you to run. To hide. That something isn’t right. </p><p>“God I need more sleep,” you tell yourself.</p><p>Shaking your head at what you deem to be sleep deprived delusions, you reach for the door handle. The matte grey looks back at you as you stare at it. It’s hard to move your hand. You do anyway, grasping the metal with a vigor you didn’t know you had.</p><p>The metal is freezing cold.</p><p>Your hand shakes as you open the door, and it opens without a creak. You could’ve swore that there was a creak, but perhaps someone applied some WD-40. Yeah, yeah that’s it. The light stutters on as you enter, and instantly your bones feel freezing. The blood in your veins slows, your eyes grow fuzzy, your ears ring. Are you having a stroke? What is happening?</p><p>It is then that you look to the corner near the shower. What awaits you in the corner is unlike anything you have ever seen, eyes that pierce into yours. You try to scream, mouth attempting to open, but...</p><p>But your mouth is sewn shut. </p><p>It approaches you, limbs moving like nothing of this world, and you cannot move. You can barely think. It gets closer.</p><p>And closer.</p><p>And closer.<br/>
And closer</p><p>And</p><p>Closer</p><p>A<br/>
N<br/>
D</p><p>C<br/>
L<br/>
O<br/>
S<br/>
E<br/>
R</p><p>It’s got you.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Student at Local College Disappears Mysteriously!<br/>
Roommate says they left the room to go to the bathroom and never came back. Third disappearance this semester, authorities puzzled and lost. Chance of finding the missing students seems unlikely.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>